


Like You Before

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Warnings/Kinks: overuse of flames, wordiness, abounding alliteration, and rapid sex. Also, pwp, twt, and probability of ooc.





	Like You Before

It was so acrid his eyes stung with it. He hadn’t expected the disarray of the town when he’d snuck in with someone else’s features and body. It was a mess, corpses piled in the streets, charcoal houses blinking empty eyes at him. And then there was the smoke, billowing through the streets, coalescing in odd little clouds as if it were holding clandestine meetings, drifting in shifty little circles as if casing houses for burglary. He’d been inhaling in steady gusts for nearly an hour now, there had always been something about death he’d liked. Maybe it was because he was still alive.

The sun was setting, red flames on the horizon, brighter than the dying flickers of the fires around him. No one was alive here, not any more. He’d heard accidents happened, he’d even caused a few himself, after all, it was his job. Joy, job, what was the difference? He’d never really cared. He let out a short bite of laughter at the thought that Gluttony would love this, barbecued meat, his favorite.

He crossed the threshold of a house barely holding on to its foundations, wood charred and crumbling in his fingers as he absently caressed the doorframe. His laughter dyed as quickly as it’d come, it never did stay long. The stairs were still whole, crispy around the edges, soft white in the middle, like pieces of burnt bread winding slowly upwards. Tentatively he put a foot on the lowest stair, and then nimbly climbed, stepping onto the top landing lightly, ready to escape if it collapsed from beneath.

One of the bedrooms had already fallen, slewed off the house as if it had melted like so much fat, the empty doorway treacherously beckoning. The next room down must’ve been a small study, bits of book were scattered near the wall where the bedroom had been, now a window. The desk was a lump of coal, still smoldering and filling the room with flitting smoke clouds. He tasted ash and moved on to the next room, curious to find the door still on; the doorknob burned his fingers, but he shook it off, pain lasting as long as laughter did - not long at all.

His fingers sizzled softly as he turned the knob the rest of the way, surprised when the door didn’t crumble, as it swung inward. Envy wasn’t often surprised; things just didn’t work that way for him. He certainly hadn’t expected anything alive in this place. Nevertheless, a figure was moving on the floor, coated with smudges of ash, pale streaks of skin shining through. It wasn’t dead, or even burned. He’d expected only charred remains. He watched for a long moment of stillness, enraptured by the sight of the man on the floor.

Even covered in ash, he could tell the human on the floor was a man, after all, women usually didn’t have erections poking from their lower regions, unless of course it was himself - genitalia was awfully fun to surprise people with, especially if it was unexpected genitalia. He unconsciously dropped into a crouch, still partially hidden by the door, watching as the man strained against himself. Odd that he was alone in a burned house and masturbating. Humans were unusual creatures, but Envy was almost certain this behavior was stranger than normal.

Not much turned Envy on - though chaos tasted sweet, and death was stunning, he still had never paid much attention to the vague stirrings of need and desire he sometimes tasted. It would figure that now of all times he’d find something inspiring. Even as he watched, his own hands itched to touch someone else’s skin; vaguely recalling it felt warm and pliable.

A loud groan emanated from the man on the floor, bitten back and forced into a low moan of pleasure. One ash covered hand flailed at the floor before slamming flat, the wood bursting beneath it, spraying startled red coals. Envy flinched, and then crawled closer, fascinated. He knew alchemy when he saw it after all, and this went a long way towards explaining the lifeless town and its charred tribute of dead. Yet, who was this human - eager and alive, thrilling at the flames and fires?

Envy realized his mistake when he noticed he no longer went unnoticed, the man’s eyes open, watching him lazily even as he continued to stroke, his free hand again slamming against the floor, soft explosive pops following the contact. The man’s tongue flicked out, catching a feathering of cinders on his lips, a manic grin on the heels of the gesture. Envy knew that grin; he’d pasted it on his own face too often not to know it. Lunacy ran rampant, but Envy could always recognize it within others as well as himself. The man on the floor was completely insane.

Yet, it was an interesting madness, because behind it, Envy could see stark sanity staring out at him. The man’s eyelids flickered once and then he gestured with the hand that had been exploding bits of the floor, one finger curling gracefully in invitation. Envy was tempted to accept, the smoke of the town filling his lungs, his hands impatient to hold flesh. The betraying hands fisted, resting on his thighs, and he slid closer across the floor.

A hiss escaped the man at the movement, his hazardous hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Envy’s arm. There was a sudden shift in the room, though whether it was from the wind blowing through the hollows of the house or from the sudden heat penetrating through the skin on his wrist, Envy wasn’t sure. He almost didn’t notice when the molecules within his body altered. When he did notice he chuckled softly, amused. “I see,” he whispered, and grinned his own grin of insanity.

He shifted form, sliding easily into another body - impressed when the man showed no surprise, merely tightening his grip, still stroking himself. Again the molecules within Envy changed, and he laughed, delighted that the man was still trying. Another bodily shift and the man glared, his other hand at last letting go of his erection, grasping with wet fingers at Envy’s knee and pulling him across the floor. This time the transforming of elements within his body was enormous, and he understood at last what was happening. The man was trying to turn his body into a bomb. How…original.

Envy changed form again, easily avoiding the trap by altering. This time the form he took could not be distorted into a bomb, flames appearing to lick along his body. “Want to try again?” he asked softly, spitting trickles of fire with the words. He hadn’t been sure until he’d tried it, that the form of a flame elemental could be reached. When he laughed at the man’s expression it came out with hot vapors, like the wavering of air over burning coals.

The man’s face fell into ecstatic lines, as if at last he’d seen what he’d long desired, the madness shone forth, brighter than before, reflecting the flames that now made up Envy’s body. “Yesss,” he hissed, pulling Envy down, lapping at the cold flames that sweated from his skin, dangerous hands no longer trying to form Envy into a bomb, but instead pressing hard, trying to soak up the illusory heat.

Envy’s clothes had disappeared with the new form, but his mind hadn’t gone yet. This was the playground for Lust, and she wasn’t here to join the game; but Envy had played this game as well, once. He would not lose again.

With a movement reminiscent of oil he was slithering down, burning fingers grasping the hands that tried to hold him in place. He opened his mouth, slowly, letting his tongue curl out, a huff of breath shimmering above the human’s erection. A trickle of flames dripped from his tongue as he exhaled, disappearing almost as soon as it touched the man.

Envy glanced up along the body that was suddenly trembling beneath his own, power surging through him and igniting his passion more than anything else ever would. He could feel the man’s hands twitching within his own, arching, fingers spreading open, the palms flattening against his own, and then a soft burst of sensation as he again tried to change Envy’s body into an explosion.

“What are you?” the man growled.

“I thought that was my question,” Envy’s words flickered with heat. His gaze raking down the body that shivered at his burning touch, his eyes suddenly catching on something rumpled beneath one soot-covered thigh, a dirty dark blue sleeve. His pupils dilated, one hand darting towards it and pulling it out. He grinned electrifyingly, crumpling the jacket in his fist after reading the nametag. “Kimblee,” he enunciated each syllable of the name slowly, memorizing the body he held, carefully storing it away for later use as his own identity. “Do you like to play with fire?”

“Hah-” Kimblee panted out the start of a laugh, swinging his free hand against Envy’s cheek and sending another surge of molecules shifting through him.

Envy quickly grabbed the hand, forcing it against the floor once more, carefully prying it open and eyeing the alchemic circle on the man’s palm. “I see,” he whispered again, understanding in an instant what he was up against. “Let’s play then.”

He leaned down after that, hair swooping behind him, flames in its wake. He could feel Kimblee’s cock rub against him as he lay along his body, unflagging despite the conversation. It’d been a long time since he’d had a chance to toy with a human in this fashion; usually his driving desire was for the stone. Yet, now he could feel himself growing hard, the longing for something new and exciting drifting over him. His mouth trailed carefully along the human’s hairline, little flames licking between the space of his lips and Kimblee’s skin. He could feel the hands inside his own tense, and then relax fractionally. Kimblee’s hips rising to press upwards, another groan expressing his needs of the moment.

How odd that in this place he would meet such a stranger, someone on fire without burning, almost as his own body was doing. “I bet you wonder,” Envy nipped at the skin beneath his mouth, “exactly how hot I am.”

The grunted response was answer enough, and Envy decided playtime needed to come to end. He sat up again, positioning himself almost eagerly. Meeting Kimblee’s gaze, he carefully let first one hand and then the other go. Instead of trying to shift the molecules though, the hands chose another path, gripping at Envy’s hips and pulling him down.

There was no pain for Envy when they joined, the hot slide inside of him nearly matching his own current temperature. Things rarely hurt him; he could always adjust to suit anything that came his way. He leaned backwards, palms flattening on the floor to either side of Kimblee’s legs, his own legs opening wide, knees bent, heels braced. Sex had always seemed surreal; this pounding would be no different.

His eyes closed, nostrils flaring to take in the hazy air, mouth falling open to taste it. Without waiting, he began to thrust down, welcoming the sensation of invasion as one he could control. Soon he began moving, swinging and sliding his body in a mimicry of overly acrobatic horseback riding, His hands scraped across the floor to clutch at the human’s neck, pulling him forward and upwards, while at the same time infinitely deeper.

Bursts of ashen light pinpointed tiny explosions behind Envy’s eyelids, orgasm rushing out of him with a shocking strength and unexpectedness. He continued to ride; leaning forward again, amused to see his semen was also on fire, spattering across the human’s chest, streaking through the ashes.

His eyes trailed upward, meeting the wide-open stare head on, feeling another flash of power emanate from the palms encircling his hips. The dampened detonations came in rapid succession then, each explosion faster than the last. It was as if somehow the alchemic circles were connected to Kimblee’s impending orgasm, beating in time with his cock as it began pulsing, unable to stop from activating. Despite himself Envy writhed with it, the sensation like none he could recall feeling before.

As soon as he felt the man below him begin to tremble, he wrapped his arms around Kimblee’s head, ready to twist and break his neck. Yet, something stopped him, compelling him to meet the amber eyes one more time. When he did, he saw something he had not expected to find, a communion.

With a harsh cry Envy separated from the fusion of their bodies, backpedaling across the floor and flipping easily over the edge of it as the wall disintegrated behind him at the contact. He landed in a crouch amongst the embers of the first floor, glancing up to find Kimblee peering over the edge of what was left of the second.

Slowly, Envy changed his body, shifting into a replica of the man that stared down at him, uniform and all. He smiled when he saw the horrified recognition in Kimblee’s eyes, giving a casual flip of his hand before turning and making his way through the coal and smoke of what was left of the town. He knew he wouldn’t be followed. But the words that floated out of the air behind him, made his footsteps hesitate momentarily.

“I’ll remember this dream.”

Envy nodded, and kept walking. He would remember it as well.


End file.
